1. Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly relates to a video game system which employs a cassette-type recording medium such as an optical disk, magnetic disk or a semiconductor memory, and more particularly to a device and a method for setting a command in the video game system, as well as to a storage medium storing a command setting program. The present invention also pertains to a device and method for displaying a guide in a video game, as well as to a storage medium storing a program for displaying such a guide. The invention further concerns a device and a method for replaying a scoring scene in a video game, as well as a storage medium storing a replay program. The present invention also is concerned with a device and a method for setting character data on player characters involved in a video game, as well as a storage medium storing a program for setting character data. The invention further relates to a device and a method for displaying cursors used in a PK match game mode of a soccer game, as well as a storage medium storing a program for implementing such a method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, various types of video game systems have been proposed, such as a system composed of a family-use game machine and a television monitor, a complete video game system for use in game business and a system which uses a personal computer or a work station together with a display and an acoustic output device. Such a video game system is basically composed of a controller to be operated by the player, a storage medium which stores the game program data, a CPU which performs various types of controls for the purpose of generating voices and images, a processor for generating the images, a processor for generating the sounds, a CRT for displaying the images, and a speaker for producing voices. CD-ROMs, semiconductor memories, cassettes incorporating semiconductor memories, and so forth are major media which are used in this type of video game system.
Various kinds of video games have been known among which notable are games of the type in which a multiplicity of player characters appear on the CRT to participate in a game on the screen, e.g., a soccer game. In this game, the game player, i.e., the user of the video game, personates himself on a player character, such that the player character on the screen dribbles, passes and shoots in accordance with instructions given by the user through the controller so as to get points to win the game by obtaining higher score. Thus, video soccer game is an exciting television game which is full of fun in terms of game and competition.
Hitherto, in the video game in which the game proceeds with a plurality of character players as in a soccer game, the game player can control only one player character at a time, e.g., the player which keeps the ball. In the meantime, positions of other player characters are moved and controlled in accordance with a gram program which has been determined to meet the rule of soccer. Consequently, the pattern of behaviors of other player characters is always the same, which makes the game monotonous and less exciting.
Under this circumstance, the present invention is aimed at providing a video game system in which commands for ruling different motions are registered beforehand so that, when the game player appoints a command, a control is performed to realize a different real-time motion of a player character other than the player character keeping the ball, thus enhancing variation and fun of the video game.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a device and a method for setting character data in such a video game system, as well as a storage medium storing a program for setting the character data.
To these ends, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a command setting device for use in a video game system of the type in which a couple of teams, each having a plurality of player characters displayed on a monitor screen, compete with each other on a single game medium, at least one of the teams being under the control of a game player through a controller, the command setting device comprising: registration picture displaying means for enabling, prior to the start of the same, the monitor screen to display a registration picture including a plurality of commands of different contents which can be given to the team under the control through the controller, together with signs of command inputting members which are to be used for inputting the commands to the video game system; and command setting means which registers, by means of the controller, the commands displayed in the registration picture in relation to the signs of command inputting members so that the video game system executes each registered command in response to an operation of the associated command inputting member by the game player after the start of the game.
In the command setting device stated above, the commands may include a full-member attack command which causes the full member of the team to participate in the attack.
The invention also provides a command setting method for use in a video game system of the type in which a couple of teams, each having a plurality of player characters displayed on a monitor screen, compete with each other on a single game medium, at least one of the teams being under the control of a game player through a controller, the command setting method comprising: displaying, prior to the start of the same, a registration picture on the monitor screen including a plurality of commands of different contents which can be given to the team under the control through the controller, together with signs of command inputting members which are to be used for inputting the commands to the video game system; and registering, by means of the controller, on the monitor screen the commands displayed in the registration picture in relation to the signs of command inputting members so that the video game system executes each registered command in response to an operation of the associated command inputting member by the game player after the start of the game.
In the command setting method set forth above, the commands may include a full-member attack command which causes the full member of the team to participate in the attack.
The invention further provides a storage medium which stores a command setting program for use in a video game system of the type in which a couple of teams, each having a plurality of player characters displayed on a monitor screen, compete with each other on a single game medium, at least one of the teams being under the control of a game player through a controller, the command setting program comprising: displaying, prior to the start of the same, a registration picture on the monitor screen including a plurality of commands of different contents which can be given to the team under the control through the controller, together with signs of command inputting members which are to be used for inputting the commands to the video game system; and registering, by means of the controller, on the monitor screen the commands displayed in the registration picture in relation to the signs of command inputting members so that the video game system executes each registered command in response to an operation of the associated command inputting member by the game player after the start of the game.
In the storage medium set forth above, the commands may include a full-member attack command which causes the full member of the team to participate in the attack.
The command setting device, command setting method and the storage medium set forth above enable required commands to be registered on the player characters in relation to the command inputting members of the controller. By suitably operating the command inputting members, the game player can manage the motions and actions of the player characters in accordance with the commands. Thus, the game player can give specific instructions also to the player characters other than the player character which keeps the ball, so that the game player can enjoy a variety of developments of the game. It is therefore possible to provide a game which is full of fun.
When the commands displayed in the command registration picture include the full-member attack command, all the player characters of a team can be moved by a simple operation of a command inputting means, which diversifies the development of the game so as to realize a more complicated progress of the game. It is also possible to prepare a variety of commands for different types of games, so that the game player can proceed with the game at his discretion extensively.
Where a large number of player characters of similar appearances exist on a field as in the case of a soccer game, the game player may some times be confused because of difficulty in discriminating the player character under the control of the game player from other player characters on the display. In such cases, the game player cannot timely decide the direction of movement of the player character under his control relative to the field. In addition, quick and consecutive control of the player character is essentially required due to the nature of the game. It is therefore desirable that a suitable indication or guides are displayed so as to identify the player character or characters.
It is therefore another object of the present invention to provide a guide display device and a guide display method which provide guiding information in regard to identification of the player character, direction of movement of the player character, and so forth, so as to enhance the operability of the video game system, as well as a storage medium storing a program for implementing such a guide display.
To this end, according to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a guide display device for use in a video game system of the type in which a couple of teams, each having a plurality of player characters displayed on a monitor screen, compete with each other on a single game medium, at least one of the teams being under the control of a game player through a controller, the guide display device comprising: monitoring means for identifying the player character which keeps the game medium; and guide displaying means for displaying a guide mark which accompanies the player character identified by the monitoring means and which indicates that the game medium is kept by the player character identified by the monitoring means. According to this arrangement, the monitoring means always monitors the player character keeping the game medium, and a guide mark is displayed so as to accompany the monitored player character. The game player therefore can easily distinguish such a player character from among many player characters displayed on the monitor screen, thus facilitating the decision to be made by the game player.
The guide displaying means may display, as the guide mark, a direction mark indicative of the direction of movement of the player character. In such a case, the game player can easily make decision as to the direction of movement of the player character, since the direction of movement of the player character is shown by the direction mark. This direction mark may be a mark which indicates the direction in which the game medium is to be passed to another player character. Thus, the direction mark assists the game player in making a subsequent action such as passing of the game medium.
Preferably, the guide mark is displayed on the image of the field at a location near a foot of the player character. This feature minimizes the risk of the guide mark from hiding behind the image of the player character, thus enabling the game player to recognize the guide mark as possible.
It is also preferred that the guide displaying means further displays a pass guide mark accompanying another player character which belongs to the same team as the player character keeping the game medium and to which the game medium can most easily be passed from the player character keeping the game medium. This feature permits the game operator to easily decide the direction in which the game medium is to be passed, by a glance of the pass guide mark, without grasping the states of other player characters, whereby the operability of the game system is enhanced.
It is also preferred that the guide displaying means further displays a caution guide mark accompanying an enemy player character which is nearby the player character keeping the game medium. By this feature, the game player can enable the player character to keep the game medium more safely, because the game player can be aware of any nearby enemy player character.
The video game may be a soccer game. In such a case, the game medium is a pseudo ball displayed on the monitor screen. In such a case, the game player can enjoy the video game by suitably operating the controller, with enhanced feel of presence and improved operability of the game system.
The present invention also provides a guide displaying method for use in a video game system of the type in which a couple of teams, each having a plurality of player characters displayed on a monitor screen, compete with each other on a single game medium, at least one of the teams being under the control of a game player through a controller, the guide displaying method comprising: identifying the player character which keeps the game medium; and displaying a guide mark which accompanies the identified player character and which indicates that the game medium is kept by the identified player character. According to these features, the player character keeping the game medium is always monitored and identified, and a guide mark is displayed so as to accompany the monitored player character. The game player therefore can easily distinguish such a player character from among many player characters displayed on the monitor screen, thus facilitating the decision to be made by the game player.
The guide mark may include a direction mark indicative of the direction of movement of the player character. In such a case, the game player can easily make decision as to the direction of movement of the player character, since the direction of movement of the player character is shown by the direction mark. This direction mark may be a mark which indicates the direction in which the game medium is to be passed to another player character. Thus, the direction mark assists the game player in making a subsequent action such as passing of the game medium.
Preferably, the guide mark is displayed on the image of the field at a location near a foot of the player character.
Preferably, the displaying step further displays a pass guide mark accompanying another player character which belongs to the same team as the player character keeping the game medium and to which the game medium can most easily be passed from the player character keeping the game medium. This feature permits the game player to easily decide the direction in which the game medium is to be passed, by a glance of the pass guide mark, without grasping the states of other player characters, whereby the operability of the game system is enhanced.
It is also preferred that the displaying step further displays a caution guide mark accompanying an enemy player character which is nearby the player character keeping the game medium. By this feature, the game player can enable the player character to keep the game medium more safely, because the game player can be aware of any nearby enemy player character.
The present invention further provides a storage medium storing a guide displaying program for use in a video game system of the type in which a couple of teams, each having a plurality of player characters displayed on a monitor screen, compete with each other on a single game medium, at least one of the teams being under the control of a game player through a controller, the guide displaying program comprising: identifying the player character which keeps the game medium; and displaying a guide mark which accompanies the identified player character and which indicates that the game medium is kept by the identified player character. According to these features, the player character keeping the game medium is always monitored and identified, and a guide mark is displayed so as to accompany the monitored player character. The game player therefore can easily distinguish such a player character from among many player characters displayed on the monitor screen, thus facilitating the decision to be made by the game player.
The guide mark may include a direction mark indicative of the direction of movement of the player character.
Preferably, the guide mark is displayed on the image of the field at a location near a foot of the player character.
Preferably, the displaying step further displays a pass guide mark accompanying another player character which belongs to the same team as the player character keeping the game medium and to which the game medium can most easily be passed from the player character keeping the game medium.
It is also preferred that the displaying step further displays a caution guide mark accompanying an enemy player character which is nearby the player character keeping the game medium.
It would not be too much to say that the charm of a soccer game resides in a scene of scoring, i.e., the scene in which a ball shot by a player character has hit the goal. Known soccer video game, however, is constructed such that only a point 1 (one) is given to the game player who has scored and the scene of scoring is merely replayed automatically only once, without giving any specific award to the game player who has succeeded in the shoot. Thus, the known video soccer game is still unsatisfactory in regard to fun and enthusiasm. In addition, known soccer video games are not designed to enable the scoring scene a plurality of times as viewed from different viewing positions. Namely, the game player is obliged to view exactly the same display content of the scoring scene which may no more be interesting.
Accordingly, it is still another object of the present invention to provide a scoring scene replaying device, scoring scene replaying method and a storage medium storing a scoring scene replaying program, which are to be used in a video game system and which allows only the game player of the team which has scored to replay the scoring scenery. Thus, a kind of award is given to the team which has scored, over the competitor team, thus enhancing the fun of the video game.
To this end, according to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a scoring scene replaying device for use in a video game system of the type which has display means for displaying, on a monitor screen, a plurality of player characters of alliance and enemy teams, and a controller for giving instructions to the player characters of at least one of the two teams so that the game player can give instructions through the controller to the player characters to enable the player characters to perform specific motions for scoring, the device comprising: storage means for storing a series of successive scenes of the game which lasts for a predetermined period of time; replay instructing means for giving replay instructions for replaying a scoring scene in response to an operation of the controller; replaying means for replaying the image of the scoring scene stored in the storage means, in response to the replay instructions; and replay permitting means for permitting the replaying means to replay only when the replay instructions are given through the controller which commands the player character which has scored. According to this arrangement, a series of successive game scenes spanning a predetermined length of time back from the instant moment is stored in the storage means and, when replay instructions are given to request a replay of a scoring scene, the images of the series of scenes spanning the predetermined time length stored in the storage means, including the scoring scene, is played back on the monitor screen. The replaying instructions are accepted only when given through the controller which is commanding the player character which scored, whereas any replaying instructions given through the controller of the competing team are not accepted. Thus, the game player commanding the player character which scored is awarded a chance of seeing the scoring scene once again. Similarly, request for stopping the replay is rejected when such a request is input through the controller of the competing team.
The invention also provides a scoring scene replaying device for use in a video game system of the type which has display means for displaying, on a monitor screen, a plurality of player characters of alliance and enemy teams, and a controller for giving instructions to the player characters of at least one of the two teams so that the game player can give instructions through the controller to the player characters to enable the player characters to perform specific motions for scoring, the device comprising: storage means for storing the content of at least one single frame of display of the game; replay instructing means for giving replay instructions for replaying a scoring scene; replaying means for replaying the image of the scoring scene stored in the storage means, in response to the replay instructions; viewpoint change instructing means for giving instructions for changing the viewpoint of the scene which is being replayed; and image rewriting means for rewriting the image of the scene into an image as viewed from a viewpoint designated by the viewpoint change instructing means. According to these features, the scoring scene can be viewed, from any desired viewpoint for a reviewing purpose, so that the game player can acquire information as to how to proceed with the game.
The present invention also provides a scoring scene replaying device for use in a video game system of the type which has display means for displaying, on a monitor screen, a plurality of player characters of alliance and enemy teams, and a controller for giving instructions to the player characters of at least one of the two teams so that the game player can give instructions through the controller to the player characters to enable the player characters to perform specific motions for scoring, the device comprising: storage means for storing a series of successive scenes of the game which lasts for a predetermined period of time; replay instructing means for giving replay instructions for replaying a scoring scene; replaying means for replaying the image of the scoring scene stored in the storage means, in response to the replay instructions; display pause instructing means for giving instructions to cause the display of the scene under the replay to pause; viewpoint change instructing means for giving instructions for changing the viewpoint of the pausing scene; and image rewriting means for rewriting the image of the scene into an image as viewed from a viewpoint designated by the viewpoint change instructing means. According to these features, the position of the view points, as well as the direction of viewing, of the scene which is in pause can be varied, so that the game player can review and study the scoring scene, thus obtaining credible information.
In each of these scoring scene replaying device, the viewpoint change instructions may include at least one of instructions for turning the viewpoint around the displayed object and instructions for changing the zooming ratio of the object image. According to these features, the game player can review the scoring scene in any desired viewing direction and/or at a desired zooming ratio. In particular, the game medium, even when it is hidden behind the image of a player character on display, becomes visible as a result of turning of the viewing direction. It is thus possible to review the scoring scene from a viewing position which would provide best view of the scoring scene.
The replaying means may include replaying speed setting means for giving instructions for changing the speed of the replay. This feature enables the game player to set a desired speed of replay of the scoring scene, so that he can precisely confirm the level of his controlling skill.
The replaying means also may include reversing replay instructing means for giving instructions for replaying the scene backward with respect to time. This arrangement permits the game player to reverse the display back to a scene in which he is interested. The game payer therefore can easily go back to the scenery which he would like to see and start the replay in forward direction therefrom. Thus, the game player can see concentrically only the scene in which he is most interested.
The present invention also provides a scoring scene replaying method for a video game system of the type which has display means for displaying, on a monitor screen, a plurality of player characters of alliance and enemy teams, and a controller for giving instructions to the player characters of at least one of the two teams so that the game player can give instructions through the controller to the player characters to enable the player characters to perform specific motions for scoring, the method comprising: storing a series of successive scenes of the game which lasts for a predetermined period of time; and replaying the image of a stored scoring scene in response to replay instructions only when the instructions are been given through the controller which commands the player character which has scored.
The present invention further provides a scoring scene replaying method for a video game system of the type which has display means for displaying, on a monitor screen, a plurality of player characters of alliance and enemy teams, and a controller for giving instructions to the player characters of at least one of the two teams so that the game player can give instructions through the controller to the player characters to enable the player characters to perform specific motions for scoring, the method comprising: storing the content of at least one single frame of display of the game; replaying the image of a stored scoring scene in response to instructions for replaying the scoring scene; rewriting, in response to viewpoint change instructions, the image of the scene which is being displayed into a new image of the same scene as viewed from a different viewpoint; and sending the new image to the monitor so that the scene as viewed from the new viewpoint is displayed on the monitor screen.
The present invention further provides a scoring scene replaying method for a video game system of the type which has display means for displaying, on a monitor screen, a plurality of player characters of alliance and enemy teams, and a controller for giving instructions to the player characters of at least one of the two teams so that the game player can give instructions through the controller to the player characters to enable the player characters to perform specific motions for scoring, the method comprising: storing a series of successive scenes of the game which lasts for a predetermined period of time; replaying the image of a stored scoring scene in response to replay instructions; giving pause instructions to cause the display of the scene under the replay to pause; and giving viewpoint change instructions to rewrite the image of the pausing scene into a new image of the same scene as viewed from a different viewpoint and sending the new image to the monitor so that the new image is displayed on the monitor screen.
The present invention further provides a storage medium storing a scoring scene replaying program for a video game system of the type which has display means for displaying, on a monitor screen, a plurality of player characters of alliance and enemy teams, and a controller for giving instructions to the player characters of at least one of the two teams so that the game player can give instructions through the controller to the player characters to enable the player characters to perform specific motions for scoring, the program comprising: storing a series of successive scenes of the game which lasts for a predetermined period of time; and replaying the image of a stored scoring scene in response to replay instructions only when the instructions are been given through the controller which commands the player character which has scored.
The present invention further provides a storage medium storing a scoring scene replaying program for a video game system of the type which has display means for displaying, on a monitor screen, a plurality of player characters of alliance and enemy teams, and a controller for giving instructions to the player characters of at least one of the two teams so that the game player can give instructions through the controller to the player characters to enable the player characters to perform specific motions for scoring, the program comprising: storing the content of at least one single frame of display of the game; replaying the image of a stored scoring scene in response to instructions for replaying the scoring scene; rewriting, in response to viewpoint change instructions, the image of the scene which is being displayed into a new image of the same scene as viewed from a different viewpoint; and sending the new image to the monitor so that the scene as viewed from the new viewpoint is displayed on the monitor screen.
The invention still further provides a storage medium storing a scoring scene replaying program for a video game system of the type which has display means for displaying, on a monitor screen, a plurality of player characters of alliance and enemy teams, and a controller for giving instructions to the player characters of at least one of the two teams so that the game player can give instructions through the controller to the player characters to enable the player characters to perform specific motions for scoring, the program comprising: storing a series of successive scenes of the game which lasts for a predetermined period of time; replaying the image of a stored scoring scene in response to replay instructions; giving pause instructions to cause the display of the scene under the replay to pause; and giving viewpoint change instructions to rewrite the image of the pausing scene into a new image of the same scene as viewed from a different viewpoint and sending the new image to the monitor so that the new image is displayed on the monitor screen.
The progress of a game widely varies depending on the ability or capability of individual player characters, particularly when the game involves many player characters as in the case of a soccer game. Known soccer games do not have means to permit game players to characterize individual player characters by the levels of skills and abilities. Such means, if available, will widen the variation of the game development so as to enhance the fun of the game.
Accordingly, it is still another object of the present invention to provide a device and a method for setting character data in a video game system, as well as a storage medium storing a character data setting program, which enables the game player to register character data for each of the individual player characters or for a group of a plurality of player characters collectively, so as to widen the variation of progress of the video game, thus enhancing the fun of the game.
To this end, according to a yet further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a character data setting device for use in a video game system of the type in which a couple of teams, each having a plurality of player characters displayed on a monitor screen, compete with each other on a single game medium, at least one of the teams being under the control of a game player through a controller, the character data setting device comprising: registration picture displaying means for displaying on the monitor screen a registration picture which enables a game player to register player characters of both teams prior to the start of the game; and data setting means for enabling the game player to selectively set, through an operation of the controller, character data on each of the player characters shown in the registration picture. According to these features, a registration picture is displayed prior to the start of the game, so as to enable the game player to selectively set character data on individual player characters or on all the player characters in a specified zone. During playing the game, therefore, the same operation of the controller produces different motions of different player characters if different character data have been set on these player characters. Thus, the game progress is widely varied to enhance the fun of the game, by virtue of the character data set on the player characters.
The character data may include data concerning abilities of the player character to be registered. Various types of abilities can be used, depending on the kind of the game. For instance, in case of a soccer game, abilities may include an ability to make decision, ability to shoot a ball, ability to curve the shot ball, speed, dash, stamina, jump, ability to keep the ball, ability to defend, and so forth. The levels of abilities are represented by numerical values. The game player can set the levels of abilities on the player characters from a strategic point of view, depending on the positions of the player characters, in such a manner as to give weight to certain types of abilities in relation to the positions of the player characters.
The character data also may include data concerning an attack pattern employed in the game. The attack pattern includes, for example, whether or not the player character participates in the attack, whether the type of the attack is center breakthrough or side breakthrough.
The present invention also provides a character data setting method for use in a video game system of the type in which a couple of teams, each having a plurality of player characters displayed on a monitor screen, compete with each other on a single game medium, at least one of the teams being under the control of a game player through a controller, the character data setting method comprising: displaying on the monitor screen a registration picture which enables a game player to register player characters of both teams prior to the start of the game; and selectively setting, through an operation of the controller, character data on each of the player characters shown in the registration picture.
As in the case of the character data setting device, the character data to be set by the setting method may include data concerning abilities of the player characters to be registered and/or an attack pattern employed in the game.
The present invention also provides a storage medium storing character data setting program for a video game system of the type in which a couple of teams, each having a plurality of player characters displayed on a monitor screen, compete with each other on a single game medium, at least one of the teams being under the control of a game player through a controller, wherein the character data setting program comprises: displaying on the monitor screen a registration picture which enables a game player to register player characters of both teams prior to the start of the game; and selectively setting, through an operation of the controller, character data on each of the player characters shown in the registration picture.
In the program stored in this storage medium, the character data may include data concerning abilities of the player character to be registered and/or data concerning an attack pattern employed in the game.
A soccer game has a peculiar feature: namely, a specific mode of match known as a penalty kick match, referred to herein also by the abbreviated term "PK MATCH". Conventional video soccer game, however, merely simulates this mode in the same manner as that for ordinary scoring by a shoot.
It is highly desired that a PK MATCH, which is a feature peculiar to soccer game, is simulated as an independent mode of the soccer game so that the game is rendered much more interesting and competitive. Display of a PK match simulated in the video game has to be made such that the image of the player character acting as a kicker is not superposed on the image of the goal and the image of the goalkeeper, because such superposition makes it impossible for the game player to grasp the distance to the goal. Thus, the game player cannot obtain information as to the length of time taken for the shot ball to reach the goal, and information concerning the horizontal and vertical angles at which the ball should be directed in order that the kicked ball hits the goal while rubbing the goal post. Such types of information are highly important in the PK-MATCH.
Accordingly, it is a yet further object of the present invention to provide a PK MATCH cursor displaying device and method, as well as a storage medium storing a program for displaying cursors for PK-MATCH, which make it possible to kinematically display a kicker cursor indicative of the shoot position to which the ball is to be kicked by a kicker and a keeper cursor indicative of the area covered by the goalkeeper, thus enhancing the fun of the video soccer game.
To this end, according to a still further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a device for displaying PK match cursors in a video soccer game in which a monitor screen displays, at least, characters representing the goal, a player acting as a kicker, a ball, and a player acting as the goalkeeper, so that a PK match is simulated by the characters in accordance with kicking instructions and checking instructions given by a game player through a controller, the device comprising: kicker cursor displaying means for displaying a kicker cursor on the monitor screen, the kicker cursor being indicative of a shoot position to which the ball is to be kicked by the kicker character; kicker cursor movement commanding means for moving the position of the kicker cursor displayed on the monitor screen; keeper cursor displaying means for displaying a keeper cursor on the monitor screen, the keeper cursor being indicative of an area covered by the goalkeeper character for checking the ball; and keeper cursor movement commanding means for moving the position of the keeper cursor displayed on the monitor screen. According to these features, the game player can determine the timing of shooting while confirming both the kicker cursor indicative of the area to which the ball is kicked by the kicker player character is directed and the keeper cursor indicative of the area covered and protected by the goalkeeper character displayed on the monitor screen. When the game player commands the kicker of the PK match, he is required to control the kicking action while moving the kicker cursor in the direction reverse to that of the moving keeper cursor, so as to aim at a point which is not covered by the keeper cursor indicative of the area covered by the goalkeeper character. Conversely, when the game player commands the goalkeeper player character, he has to move the keeper cursor while watching delicate movement of the kicker cursor, such that the keeper cursor follows up and traps the kicker cursor. The game player therefore can enjoy the PK match mode of the game which is full of fun and excitement.
Preferably, at least one of the kicker cursor movement commanding means and the keeper cursor movement commanding means is controllable by the game player through the associated controller. With these features, the video game system can be enjoyed in various manner. For instance, in the single-player mode of the game, a single game player can command one of the kicker player character and the goalkeeper player character, while the computer of the system commands the other. In the couple-player mode in which a couple of game players compete with each other, one of the game players commands the kicker player character, while the other game player commands the goalkeeper player character.
Preferably, the device further comprises goal control means which conduct judgement between success and failure of goal depending on the positions of the kicker cursor and keeper cursor relative to each other. For instance, the goal control means judges that the shoot was unsuccessful, if the kicker cursor and the keeper cursor at least partially overlap each other on the display, whereas, if the kicker cursor and the keeper cursor do not overlap, the goal control means determines that the goal has been made successfully to score.
The device may further comprise strong kick instructing means for giving strong kick instructions and weak kick instructing means for giving weak kick instructions, wherein the kicker cursor has an outer peripheral strong kick guide region and an inner weak kick guide region, and wherein the ball when kicked in accordance with the strong kick instructions hits a point within the strong kick guide region, whereas, when kicked in accordance with the weak kick instructions, the ball hits a point within the weak kick guide region. Thus, the game player can command the kicking operation while selectively using one of the strong kick instructing means and the weak kick instructing means. When the strong kick instruction means has been selected, the ball hits the kicker cursor at a point in the strong guide region, whereas, if the weak kick instruction means has been selected, the ball hits the kicker cursor at a point in the weak guide region.
The kicker cursor displaying means displays, after the kick, a shoot position guide indicative of the shoot position. At the same time, the keeper cursor may have an outer peripheral punch cursor region for checking the ball by punching and an inner catch cursor region for checking the ball by catching, so that, when the position of the shoot position guide falls within the punch cursor region, a judgement is made that the ball has been checked by punching, whereas, when the position of the shoot position guide falls within the catch cursor region, a judgement is made that the ball has been checked by catching. Thus, the manner in which the goalkeeper character checks the kicked ball is sorted into two types of actions: namely, checking by punching which is accomplished when the shoot position guide indicative of the position of arrival of the ball is trapped in the area of the punch cursor, and checking by catching which is accomplished when the shoot position guide is in the area of the catch cursor. This provides a more complicated simulation of the action of the goalkeeper player character, thus presenting feel of presence or participation in the game.
The present invention also provides a method for displaying PK match cursors in a video soccer game in which a monitor screen displays, at least, characters representing the goal, a player acting as a kicker, a ball, and a player acting as the goalkeeper, so that a PK match is simulated by the characters in accordance with kicking instructions and checking instructions given by a game player through a controller, the method comprising: movably displaying a kicker cursor on the monitor screen, the kicker cursor being indicative of a shoot position to which the ball is to be kicked by the kicker character; and movably displaying a keeper cursor on the monitor screen, the keeper cursor being indicative of an area covered by the goalkeeper character for checking the ball.
Preferably, a judgement between success and failure of goal is made depending on the positions of the kicker cursor and keeper cursor relative to each other.
It is also preferred that the kicker cursor has an outer peripheral strong kick guide region and an inner weak kick guide region, and the ball when kicked in accordance with strong kick instructions hits a point within the strong kick guide region, whereas, when kicked in accordance with the weak kick instructions, the ball hits a point within the weak kick guide region.
It is also preferred that the kicker cursor is changed, after the kick, into a shoot position guide indicative of the shoot position, and the keeper cursor has an outer peripheral punch cursor region for checking the ball by punching and an inner catch cursor region for checking the ball by catching, so that, when the position of the shoot position guide falls within the punch cursor region, a judgement is made that the ball has been checked by punching, whereas, when the position of the shoot position guide falls within the catch cursor region, a judgement is made that the ball has been checked by catching.
The present invention also provides a storage medium storing a program for displaying PK match cursors in a video soccer game in which a monitor screen displays, at least, characters representing the goal, a player acting as a kicker, a ball, and a player acting as the goalkeeper, so that a PK match is simulated by the characters in accordance with kicking instructions and checking instructions given by a game player through a controller, wherein the program comprises: movably displaying a kicker cursor on the monitor screen, the kicker cursor being indicative of a shoot position to which the ball is to be kicked by the kicker character; and movably displaying a keeper cursor on the monitor screen, the keeper cursor being indicative of an area covered by the goalkeeper character for checking the ball.
Preferably, in the above-mentioned program, a judgement between success and failure of goal is made depending on the positions of the kicker cursor and keeper cursor relative to each other.
It is also preferred that the kicker cursor has an outer peripheral strong kick guide region and an inner weak kick guide region, and the ball when kicked in accordance with strong kick instructions hits a point within the strong kick guide region, whereas, when kicked in accordance with the weak kick instructions, the ball hits a point within the weak kick guide region.
The program also is preferably such that the kicker cursor is changed, after the kick, into a shoot position guide indicative of the shoot position, and the keeper cursor has an outer peripheral punch cursor region for checking the ball by punching and an inner catch cursor region for checking the ball by catching, so that, when the position of the shoot position guide falls within the punch cursor region, a judgement is made that the ball has been checked by punching, whereas, when the position of the shoot position guide falls within the catch cursor region, a judgement is made that the ball has been checked by catching.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become clear from the following description of the preferred embodiments when the same is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.